White
by StillThunder86
Summary: Bad plan, his brother said. Stupid plan. Going like this. In public. Unarmed. Outnumbered. Alone...Desperate.
1. Reception

**Disclaimer**: TMNT is still owned by Eastman and Laird and Nickelodeon.

**A/N: **Ever look back at what you've written and think, "Wow, that's not where I thought this was going."? Ha, ha! That is this story. But I'm liking it more than the original idea, and I hope you do too…

Reception

At 5:42 pm, snow blew through the rotating door at Saki Enterprises. It swept tendrils along the marble floor and shivered the plastic fronds of the plants. It struck the receptionist's large, sweeping desk and she lifted her gaze from her computer. Her brow arched.

He didn't belong there, she thought, taking in the oversized sweatshirt, baggy jeans, and thick skater shoes trailing slush behind him. His head was tipped down, obscuring his face within the shadows of his hood. His hands were shoved deep into the front pocket of his shirt. His shoulders were hunched against the chill he'd brought in with him.

She fought the urge to curl her lip with distaste. In the dignified and modern décor of the foyer, he seemed garish and sloppy. Her hand twitched toward the security button beneath the ledge of her desktop.

But she was startled at the light voice which came from the shadow. "Cold out tonight."

She took a breath. Quiet warmth radiated from those three words. Her irritation vanished in a flash as she caught the faint sparkle of eyes within the hood. "Um, yes it is. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to bother you so late, but I was wondering if I could use your restroom. I've got about five more blocks to go and well…"

She glanced past his shoulder to the flurries pushing the rest of bustling crowd beyond the windows. She bit her lip. The bathrooms were reserved for clients and employees. The general public were not allowed to go wandering. She slid her eyes to him and he bounced on his toes, urgently.

A smile finally broke through. "All right. Go past the elevators and take a right. Our doors lock automatically at six, so…"

"Don't worry, it won't be a problem." His gentle voice hinted at a grin. "_Thank_-you." He took off and her smile deepened as she looked back to her work.

"Hey," his voice echoed down the empty hall. "Is this the boss man?"

She glanced after him. He had paused, stepping close to the large portrait resting between the elevators. "That is the late Oroku Saki, sir. His daughter, Karai, runs the company now."

"Family business," he said, mildly. He shrugged and pointed around the corner. "This way?"

"Down that hall, yes. See the sign?"

"Oh, sure, there it is. Thanks!" He disappeared.

The receptionist shook her head and finally pulled up the document she had been looking for. She pressed her knuckles to her lip, not seeing the screen. Why did he keep his face covered? Was he disfigured, maybe? The voice had been so young, but uncommonly kind. And here she had judged him when he walked in. Her brow puckered, guilty.

She didn't notice when his shadow slipped back around the corner and into the elevator he had called.

* * *

"There's Phase One," he whispered as a thick finger prodded the floor number. He stepped back, shivering and tugging at the collar of his shirt. His dark eyes narrowed at the carpet beneath his feet and he allowed himself a moment to listen to the dull music around him. He steadied his breath, clenching his teeth to stop a chatter that had nothing to do with the cold outside.

His gaze flicked up to watch the red numbers roll upward. His tongue flicked over dry lips.

Bad plan, his brother said. Stupid plan. Going to her like this. In public. Unarmed. Outnumbered. Alone.

Desperate.

"Trust me," he had said. "I'm putting an end to this."

"And when you're gone, too, what then?"

He grit his teeth. It wasn't going to happen. He wouldn't die tonight. But one way or the other, he was bringing his family closure.

Ping!

"Phase Two," he muttered, stepping out onto the plush red carpet.

The nineteenth floor had become a museum dedicated to the "late" Mr. Oroku. There were photos of his supposed youth in Japan (he wondered if the family shown were still alive). Degrees he'd mastered, his humanitarian awards and accomplishments, buildings he had designed and raised, aisle after aisle displaying the formal praises from the city and state.

Revulsion rolled through him as he walked.

Where was the ancient alien bug who had plagued the earth for over a century? Where were the ruined lives and devastation he'd caused? The underworld dealings, the black market trades, the funding of the Purple Dragons? Where were the gauntlets which bore the blood of four turtle warriors? His own included.

Where is Oroku Saki, Karai?

"Can I help you, sir?"

He looked ahead to an ornate doorway which led into her private office. A man stood at the modest desk before the door. His hair was swept back into the current style. His suit was Armani and he was evenly tanned. He was handsome, warm, and welcoming.

Disarming.

"I'm looking for Karai."

"I'm sorry, sir. Miss Oroku is in a meeting right now. Then, she has a dinner appointment. She is a very busy woman, you understand."

_You have no idea_.

The man tilted his head, trying to pierce the shadow which concealed him "If you'd like, I can deliver a message for you. Or I could schedule an appointment…"

"No," he said, quietly. "I definitely have a message for her."

The man only saw a blur before his cheek slammed onto his desk calendar. A knee pressed into the small of his back and a heavy palm ground his skull.

"You can tell Karai that her meeting is _over_."


	2. Frenemies

**Disclaimer**: TMNT is still owned by Eastman and Laird and Nickelodeon.

Frenemies

"Well, I must admit, Miss Oroku, your generosity in the last election cycle was a most welcome blessing."

She smiled, tucking a stray lock of black silk behind her ear. "I have always admired your work, Senator. If there is anything I can do to support your office…"

"Ah," he said slyly, tapping his nose. "Well, there are always causes I find worthy of attention, young lady. For example, there are several projects on my desk at the moment which are quite intriguing."

Karai leaned forward, her chin tucked within her palm with a professional coyness. Her head tipped to the side and she kept her face open and receptive. Behind her smile, the cogs of her mind wheeled, relishing the possibilities of having such a man in her debt.

They both started at a sudden rap on the door. Karai's assistant slipped into the room, looking pale and disheveled. "Madam, I'm terribly -"

"My instructions were that the Senator and I were not to be disturbed," Karai said coldly, gaining a surprised look from the older man. "This is unacceptable!"

"Oh, not to worry," the senator said, patting her hand. "Things happen, Miss Oroku. Don't mind me."

Karai's anger shimmered in her eyes, but when she spoke again, her tone was calm. "What seems to be the trouble, Mr. Burns?"

The assistant swallowed, glancing at the politician as he entered the board room. He crossed quickly to the young CEO and bent to whisper. Karai's entire demeanor changed, instantly. Her shoulders stiffened and her eyes grew wide. She caught Mr. Burns above the elbow.

"_Here_?"

He nodded.

Karai spun to the table, hurriedly gathering her notes. "I must apologize again, Senator. It appears a situation has occurred which demands my personal attention."

"Oh," he rose, uncertainly. "Is everything all right?"

"Quite," she shook his hand and gave him a half-bow. "It was nice speaking with you again, Senator. Mr. Burns will see to the arrangements we've discussed. If any problems arise, I am always available."

"Right now being the exception," he said, chuckling.

Her smile was brittle. "Yes. Please excuse me, gentlemen."

She swept from the room, leaving the two men in silence.

* * *

Karai hesitated just outside her door, willing her fingers to stop shaking. Her skin tingled with nerves. She had been expecting an assault, but never here and certainly never during her business hours. Her brow fell, angrily.

The nerve of him!

She drew a calming breath before pushing into her office.

He was at her desk, his shoes melting snow all over the mahogany. Her chair was propped back and he was toying with one the daggers from the collection on her wall, balancing the tip on the end of his wide finger. His hood was pulled back, revealing his hardened features and the dark eyes fixed upon the blade's handle.

She crossed the room as calmly as she could, resisting the urge to slap him where he sat. To think, she had once respected the arrogant beast. He looked up as she approached.

The mask he wore did nothing to hide the shadows beneath his eyes. He looked terrible, despite his attempt at nonchalance, too pale and worn. She sensed the storm rolling beneath his calm and tried to keep down her triumph.

Three months. That's all it took to break him. It had been far less for the other one.

She delicately set her binder before his feet. "Coming to my office and harassing my assistant is not your style, Leonardo. Though I'm impressed you made it this far in that outfit. Are you going to rob me while you're here?"

His eyes flashed. "You'd be surprised how far an invisible smile can go."

"Beyond a silly receptionist, apparently." She ran her fingers over the binder's cover. "And what does Splinter think about your visit? This certainly is not the ninja way." She smiled at his silence. "He doesn't know you're here, does he?" Karai shook her head. "Lying to your master now? My, my. How disappointing."

"I am not here as a ninja."

"Why are you here then?"

His lip curled. "Take a wild guess, Karai."

She tipped her head back. "I can't possibly fathom -"

The dagger plunged through her binder, barely missing her hand. The tendons strained as his fingers clutched the hilt. Karai looked into his black eyes, startled how quickly he'd risen. He panted, his teeth bared as fury danced over his face.

"You should get some rest. Sleep deprivation doesn't compliment you."

"Three months, Karai," he sneered. "I'm tired of this game."

A smile touched her mouth. "Then why are you still playing? Just tell me what you are looking for."

His hand dove into his pocket and then slammed onto the desk. "Where is he? Where is my brother?"

She looked to the tattered bandana crushed between his fingers. The color darkened as it soaked the water his shoes had left behind. She placed her palms upon the wood and leaned in, her pale face drawing close to his trembling snarl.

"Now we're getting somewhere, aren't we, Leonardo?"

* Ooooh, it's true, we're going somewhere. The final two chapters are written, but I'm doing some touch-ups to them. Fingers crossed I can finish it right. Are you intrigued? I hope so!


	3. The Ride

**Disclaimer**: TMNT is still owned by Eastman and Laird of course!

**A/N**: Ooookay, so some touchups turned into re-writes. Lesson learned, having a conversation in a car really limits the interaction a character can have with their environment (banging my head on my keyboard!) and the other character. I hope I kept the tension up through the talking. Got it as short as I could…

Shoutouts:

**Jenihenpen**: Oh, I love angry Leo too! And Donnie when he goes crazy, I'm not sure why. Thank you for your reviews and notes on my other stories as well! I hope you like this conclusion!

**Amalia Janeway**: I see this happening right before Turtles Forever. Even though there was kind of a team up during the whole Ninja Tribunal thing (which left me scratching my head, I won't lie) I don't think they ever really established…anything about Karai. Still good, still bad, she forgives them, she so doesn't…? Anyhoo, that's my logic! Thanks!

Ride

Earlier that evening_…_

_The sweater caught on the top lip of his shell and he struggled for a moment before it finally gave and slid down his back. He tugged it around his waist and pulled the hood up. He pressed the heels of his hands against his dresser and breathed deep and slow._

_He hated clothing._

_A shadow appeared, leaning against the frame of his bedroom door, arms folded and tears brimming in his eyes. "I still don't understand why we can't go in with you."_

"_One can get in easier than three…"_

"_We've gotten __**four**__ in countless times. And there's no reason you have to go through the front door. It's stupid…"_

"_She won't be expecting it," Leo said, pulling on the sweatpants. "She thinks she's safe at her office, that we wouldn't dare go to her in public."_

"_You can't take your weapons with that disguise."_

_He hesitated. "No."_

"_Karai has issues with you. Who's to say she won't just…" A sharp look from the leader cut the sentence short. The younger brother shook his head. "We don't even know if he's alive."_

"_He __**is**__ alive," Leo said sternly. "She'd make sure we knew if he wasn't."_

"_Yeah…" he swallowed, thickly, and glanced over his shoulder. "We've never sat back like this. He's our brother, too. We have a right to go with you."_

"_You do," Leo said, turning to him and nodding. "But it has to be me this time. I'm the one she's trying to hurt. She'll take me to him. And he'll need you both when he gets back."_

_The younger lip trembled, startling him, and then he was caught in a fierce hug. Fingers clung to the foreign folds of the sweatshirt._

"_Hey…" Leo whispered, worried._

"_Bring him back, Leo. And bring yourself back, too."_

_

* * *

_

He sank lower in his seat, anxious in spite of the tinted windows and the snowy night. He tugged at his collar as he watched the traffic blow by. The limo cut through the cars, finding gaps where none should have existed.

Sitting in a back seat felt surreal. Aside from April's van, he had not spent much time in normal vehicles. He rarely drove, preferring his station in the Battle Shell, where he had room to move around. He didn't like the closed feeling of the shadowed limo. He let out a ragged breath.

Karai sat across from him, back-to-back with her driver. She watched him, noting how he carefully kept his gaze on anything but her. Her business suit had been traded for her Foot uniform. Her sword sat next to her on the seat. Her arms and legs were crossed, her toe tapping the air with a beat only she could hear.

"What took you so long?" she asked at last. He watched a McDonald's blaze by, his jaw tight. She tipped her head, curious. "You weren't waiting for a ransom note made from cut-up magazines, were you?"

He sighed. "I thought we'd find him."

"Find him?" she stifled a laugh. "Really, Leonardo, did you think me incompetent? Or that you were just that much better than the Foot?"

"Both," he said.

Her fingers twitched in annoyance as he finally glanced to her. A smile tugged at his mouth. She sniffed. "Well, I'm glad to have proven you wrong. Why else would you have had to come crawling to me for help?"

The wet roar of tires plowing over pavement stretched between them.

"Why did you take him, Karai?"

She lifted her brow. "First, because he allowed himself to be caught. You warned me to stay away from your family, yet you feel free to interfere with my business. Do you consider that fair?"

"Your goons prowl the city, we patrol it. There are bound to be run-ins. We're not going to stand by and let you break the law."

"Run-ins," she said, slowly. "Such as when you broke into my headquarters to steal the Heart of Tengu?"

He winced. "I had my reasons for that."

She narrowed her eyes and he straightened, refusing to yield more. She let out a huff. "Secondly, I wanted you to know how it felt."

Leo frowned, dropping his chin. She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "How _has_ it felt, Leonardo? To have someone so dear to you stolen? Left to wonder if he's okay, healthy, even alive? Not knowing…anything but the fact that he's out there?" She waved her hand, listless.

He shrank back into his seat, scowling.

"Three months is just a taste of the cruelty you've done to me. My father was a great man-"

"Your _father_," Leo spat, suddenly, "was a murderer and a criminal and he deserved what he got. I'm glad the Utroms sent him to some forsaken chunk of ice across the galaxy. The universe is better off with him there!"

She sat back, her eyes wide and hurt. He sighed and looked out the window again.

Karai's mouth drew into a thin line. "I wonder if you'll find your brother has gotten what _he_ deserves."

Panic filled the hollow eyes which shot back to her. She smiled, knowingly. "Surely, you didn't think you'd get him back unscathed?" Triumph rose within her as tension built within his shoulders. His fingers curled into fists upon his knees.

"I _swear_, Karai -"

She held up her hand, sharply. "We're here."

Leo blinked and turned towards the black window. He rolled it down, closing his eyes as a watery gust blew into his face. "The _docks_?" he asked, incredulously.

Karai hummed with amusement. "I've kept my guest moving these past few months. He was brought here two weeks ago, when it was clear we weren't going to get any further information from him." His dark glare cut to her and she flicked her fingers, dismissively. "Oh, calm yourself. Your newest little hole is safe. The rat trained him well. He'll take that secret to his grave. I took nothing he wasn't willing to give. Although, with his insights on the family, well, I feel I know you _all_ so much better."

His hand twitched for a katana that was not there.

The limo pulled to a stop before a warehouse. By the time the driver open their door, ten Foot soldiers had appeared around the car. Karai eased out into the cold, followed by Leo's lethal grace. She nodded to a man who stepped forward, brandishing a pair of zip-ties.

Leo snarled, instinctively, and stepped back. His covered carapace struck the limo's side.

Karai looked back, her hair catching in the wind. "We're doing this my way, Leonardo. He's right there." She pointed to the building. "You can wear those and retrieve your brother or you can walk home and be sure that he'll be gone before you get halfway there. It's your choice."

Leo glared at her, then at the warehouse. He sneered and grudgingly lifted his wrists. The Foot swiftly bound them together, tightening the strips a few clicks tighter than needed.

He chanced a glance over his shoulder, across the road. A Volkswagen van, its headlights doused, ambled to a stop within the next building's shadow. He smiled, relieved.

The soldier caught him by the bicep and Leo's black eyes fixed onto the masked face until the shivering hand was removed. The turtle lifted his head and walked to Karai. He opened his hands towards the warehouse.

"After you."

* * *

* We're getting closer! Thanks for bearing with me! One more to go…


	4. Color

**Disclaimer**: TMNT is the property of Eastman and Laird…

* Whew, here we go…*

Colors

"You don't consider this overkill?"

His head tipped, touching his neck to the blade angled over his shoulder. Another was braced from his other side, the two blades creating an X before him. A third lay across them, level with his Adam's apple. The three men wielding the katanas were motionless but for tiny adjustments made with his shifting weight.

"I'm here for my brother, not to assassinate you, Karai."

She turned from the technician connecting wires to a monitor and smiled. "Call it a precaution. As much as you hate to admit it, Leonardo, you've a temper to rival Raphael's. I'd hate for anything unfortunate to happen before this reunion."

"Unfortunate…" he said, eyeing the blank screen. A touch of unease coiled between his lungs. "What did you do, Karai?"

She studied him with one hand on her hip. "I'll tell you how this will work, Leonardo. You will watch your brother, first, just to ease you into it. Then, if you behave, you'll be given a choice, whether you want him back or not…"

"There is no choice," he snapped. "I thought we were done with games!"

"It is not a game, my friend," she said, her eyes lighting with delight. "This is a favor."

The screen suddenly winked out and came back with a strong picture. A single bed lay overturned, creating a fort-like space with a tattered blanket trailing from the within. In the opposite corner, about two feet away, sat a familiar form.

He couldn't stop the hopeful gasp.

Alive. Thin, bruised and probably shaken beyond measure. But alive.

"Don't start celebrating," Karai said, smugly. She went to a blank steel door and unlocked it. Leo ignored her, greedily taking in the sight of the brother he thought he'd never see again. Karai vanished through the door only to appear on the monitor a second later.

The turtle in the cell looked up and drew his knees to his chest, angling his shell so he could sink farther into the corner. Leo's smile went rigid.

"Good evening," Karai's light words broke from a speaker above the screen. His brother looked down, fiddling with something on his lap. She stepped closer and he flinched, shying away like a whipped animal. "Did you not hear me?"

"E-evening, Mistress Karai…"

The world shattered around him. The words came as broken remnants of a voice he had known his entire life. All the confidence and strength was gone, stripped away to a mechanical reply.

And Mistress? Never, _never_ had they suffered themselves to call her _that_. Yet it had rolled too easily from his brother's tongue. His fists trembled.

Karai held out her hand and the prisoner dropped his head, obediently handing over the clump of rags he had been playing with. She leaned against the bed and began to pick through the long strips. She pulled one free and turned it so the camera, and Leo, could clearly see.

She held it up between her index and middle finger. "What does this mean?"

"I-it's Donatello…" Leo stared at the cloth, his brow furrowed. His breath sucked past clenched teeth at the next words. "Network hacking, espionage, arson, destruction of M-ma-aster Shredder's original headquarters. Suggested punishment: electroshock therapy."

"Hmm." Karai draped it over one the bed's angled legs. She pulled another free. "And what about this one?"

"Michelangelo." His voice changed, becoming the light and slightly raspy tone that Leo recognized instantly. "Thievery, conspiracy, defense of the Utrom enemy, resisting justice. Suggested punishment: reeducation screening."

"This one, you are sure?"

A small, exhausted grin flashed. "Heh. Positive."

"And this?"

"Raphael." Tears fell from Leo's eyes as Raph's deeper drawl appeared, reeling off a well rehearsed script. "Hijackin', vandalism, assault on yer employees, liar. Suggested punishment: psychophysical trea'ment."

Karai slowly ran the final cloth between her fingers. Leo closed his eyes, hot streaks gliding down his cheeks with her question. "And who is this?"

He ground his teeth at the quiet attempt of his own voice. "L-Leonardo. The worst of his kind. Assassin, cruelty, dishonor, murder, aiding the enemy, desecration of your father's memory. Suggested punishment: physical endurance testing."

"I see," she added it to the others and turned back to him. "And who are you?"

Despair filled his little brother's face. He looked, desperately, to the cloths and back at her. He swallowed. "I, uh…"

"It's a simple question. Tell me your name."

"I…I don't know, Mistress. W-who do you want me to be?"

Red lined the edge of Leo's vision.

Karai smiled, sweetly. "That is exactly right."

She pulled the cloths from the bed and he extended a shaky hand. She ignored him, crossing towards the door. Terror filled the prisoner's face and he scrambled to his knees.

"W-wait! D-don't take those! Leo! I'm Leo! I'm sorry, Karai! I never meant to hurt -"

She spun and slapped him, cutting off his words. He stumbled back, too weak and disoriented to do anything but stare.

And Leonardo snapped.

His heel jammed down on the foot to his left even as he drove an elbow into the gut on his right. He barely felt the nick of the blades as the men flinched, falling away. The third man shouted and lunged forward, but Leo threw himself back, allowing the sword to swing over his head as he hit the ground. His feet closed around the man's ankle and he jerked to the right, snapping the frail bone. The man howled as he went down.

Leo rolled to his feet, bringing his bound fists upward into the jaw of the second man. He caught the katana as it fell from a limp hand and swung around, his foot catching the final guard in the chest. He heard the wood crack as the man hit the wall.

He spun as the door opened and closed, lunging as Karai's eyes widened. He slammed her against the steel, the blade pressed against her throat. Black rage danced in his ragged face.

"Leonardo, don't!" she snapped so forcefully he obeyed.

Then, a cold circle touched his temple. He jerked to his right, where the technician stood, a gun shaking in his hand. He had completely forgotten about that one.

Stupid!

"Get off of me," Karai said. His eyes narrowed and he did not move. "I warned you, Leonardo. You said you had no choice. I see plenty of choices facing you right now."

His arms shook as tears continued to fall. He bared his teeth.

"You can let me dispose of that waste in there, go back and tell your father and brothers that you were too late. You can take him back with you and pray there's something salvageable left. Or, you can kill me and my men will kill you, him, and the two fools sitting outside in Miss O'Neil's van. Is that really what you want your father to go through, Leonardo? More death?"

"Don't you lecture me," he hissed.

_Bring him home, Leo. And bring yourself back too…_

She lifted her chin. "I thought you would be pleased. You took my father, I took your brother. Yet, you have a say in your loved one's fate. You don't deserve to feel my pain, so I gave you another. It's your choice how you will bear it.

"Besides, if you take him, you'll be getting him back as a clean slate. With a little work, some training, he could become the perfect ninja. A second you, if you will…Isn't that what you always wanted for your brothers? He certainly imitates you well en-"

The blade pressed tighter and she gasped at the thread of pain. The gun pressed closer. He ignored it. "Stop. Talking."

She lifted her hands and he stared at the rags still in her hand. With a growl, he finally stepped back. The technician kept his weapon aimed at the turtle, but helped his mistress up with one hand. She stood, gracefully, wiping the slight trickle of blood from her neck. Leo let the katana fall from his grip and he looked down, his shoulders falling in defeat.

"So, what would you like to do with it?" Karai asked mildly.

"He's coming home."

Her eyes curved with a smile. "I thought that's what you'd say." She pulled a knife from her side and cut his wrists free. Then she turned and opened the door. "He's all yours."

Leo hesitated, scowling at the heavy steel door. Karai backed away, indicating her technician to do the same. He went forward, trying to keep his skin from crawling as he walked into a cell they could easily close on him.

A cage.

His eyes stung as the reek of the room hit him. It smelled of bathroom and sweat and that closed-off stink which basements sometimes get. His brother had returned to his corner, his hands over his head as he stared into his lap. Leo approached him, cautiously, unwilling to scare him, but unsure how to get his attention. He crouched before the whimpering form and gently lay his hand across the shrunken shoulder.

The prisoner flinched, looking up wide-eyed and innocent. They stared at one another and Leo smiled through his tears.

"Hey, bud."

The eyes flicked back and forth between his. Glazed eyes, drugged eyes. Then, a trembling hand came forward and lifted the bandana tail that had fallen across the leader's chest. He rubbed the silky fabric between his fingers. "Leonardo…"

"Yeah, I'm here."

A frown creased his brow. "The worst of his kind. Assassin, cruelty…"

The words hit Leo's gut like a punch. He caught his brother's hand. "No. No, look." He pulled the mask over his head and stuffed it into his sweater. "There, see? I'm just Leo."

A blank stare.

Fear dried his throat. He reached out and cupped his brother's cheek, right where Karai's slap was still reddening. "Who are you, little brother?"

"I'm…I'm Leo."

"_I_ am Leo, not you." He hated doing this where Karai could see. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Look at me. I'm Leo. Who are you?"

He looked around, helpless. "Uh…Michelangelo. Thievery…"

"No, don't do that."

"Donatello? Network hacking, espionage…" Panic filled his face as Leo drew back, sadly. "Raphael? Uh, uh, hijackin'…"

"Stop," Leo said, quietly, taking his shoulders. "It's okay. You did good. Really good. I'm getting you out of here, okay?"

Nothing.

"Come on," Leo gently wrapped his arm around his brother's back and helped him up. The prisoner fell against him, weakly, and Leo did his best to take as much weight as he could. "Walk with me, bud, show her she hasn't beaten you."

They eased out into the main room, the younger turtle wheezing at the small exertion.

Karai stepped forward and Leo froze, snarling. His brother whimpered in his ear. He hated that sound. Hated it more than he'd ever thought he could. She looked at her "guest" and then to the leader.

"He always saved you for last. The other three he would rearrange. But you were always last. I'm not sure if it was flattery or disappointment, but I thought you'd like to know."

He snorted and started away. Then her hand caught his elbow. Leo bristled at the contact, but she only pressed the cloths into his free hand. "In case he gets lonely."

Leo looked down at them and to his brother, who was staring before them. He shoved them into his front pocket, with the two masks and pulled a Shell Cell out, pressing it to his ear.

"Leo?" came the anxious voice.

"Bring the van, we're coming out."

"_We_?"

"We."

He hung up and pulled his brother towards the exit, feeling her eyes on his back with each step. As they reached the door, Karai called, "It was a pleasure seeing you again, Leonardo."

He all but ran, dragging his stumbling sibling after him, as the van rumbled before the warehouse. The back door slid open and a worried face appeared. A smile appeared over their brother's name and Leo handed him up into welcoming arms. The prisoner collapsed onto the seat and Leo jumped into the front passenger side.

"Is he okay?" the driver asked, looking in the back.

Leo caught his shoulder. "Get us home. Now."

The van's old engine squealed as it shot into the freezing night. When they were far from the docks, Leo pulled the tattered cloths from his pocket and shuffled them between his fingers. Fresh tears of agony fell upon the four tattered strips that his brother had clutched so dearly. He twisted in his seat and held them out to his broken sibling.

A green hand snapped them and brought them to his nose, breathing in their scent. Leo looked up into the confused frown of another younger brother.

"So…what's with the dirty white rags?"

* * *

* Wait! Wait! Please, lower the torches and pitchforks, I have reasons! I did have a reveal, I really truly did. But when I looked at the story as a whole, it felt like a cheap ending and took away from Leo's story. Plus, I'd like to think that he would have taken this action no matter which brother was missing. That being said, I did have a specific brother in mind (whose story this originally was, but Leo waltzed through that rotating door and totally took over). And now what was going to be a one-shot has turned into a multi-chapter recovery story that's coming together nicely, I think. Anyway, all that to say the story will continue and you will know who our prisoner is by the end of the first chapter. That is, if it's wanted and my Norwegian/German butt can outrun anyone I've angered! That story will be called "Colorblind" when it's posted.

** Seriously, I hoped you guys liked it! Do you know who the prisoner is or am I just not with the sneaky at all? Thank you so much for reading! Please, please let me know what you thought! We'll see ya!


End file.
